


Inside My Head

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Batjokes Week 2015 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of Batjokes week: Inside my head</p><p>When you start seeing things that aren't really there, it's time to go home. Bruce spends the night with his green-haired boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at smut but we all have to start somewhere, eh?

Bruce doesn't even need to close his eyes to see _him_. He hadn't been home in weeks and all he wanted to do is go home and _sink_ his fingers into curly green hair.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Clark asked. "You've been working yourself ragged."

Bright, too blue eyes flicked over to the Kryptonian. "The sooner I get all of this _paperwork_ done, the faster I can go home."

"Is that all that's keeping you here? Go home, Bruce, I got this." The younger man put his hand in Bruce's costume clad shoulder. "I heard that someone is driving the kids up the walls out of sheer boredom."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks Clark, I owe you one."

He rolled his eyes. "Just go."

* * *

 

The Bat had stripped off in the cave as quickly as possible. He yanked on a pair of sweatpants before bounding up the stairs, feeling like a child on Christmas morning. He didn't see any of his children or Alfred as he went upstairs, which bothered him less than it should have.

At the same time, Dick was rarely home, Jason had his team and was also rarely home, Tim was probably at Titan headquarters or somewhere with Kon, Damian and Cassandra could be anywhere and you wouldn't realize it, and Barbara and Stephanie didn't live there at all. Alfred was probably already asleep, considering the hour.

When he opened the door to the bedroom, he wasn't surprised to find _him_ sprawled out on top of the comforter, eyes closed, face framed by a mop of loosely curled green hair, pale stomach rising and falling in time with his breathing.

He was somewhat relieved that the other didn't stir, so that he could just slide into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling against the other's jaw. He turned into Bruce's embrace, eyes just barely opening.

"You're home," he whispered as Bruce's hand traveled down his spine, finding that it was bonier than it had been before he left.

He kissed his throat, lips simply pressing against the soft, white skin. Fingers settled into Bruce's hair, trying to drag him up as a moan fell from pale lips.

"Missed you," he breathed out.

Bruce smiled. "I couldn't get you out of my head."

He hummed before Bruce leaned in for a kiss on the lips. His fingers tightened in the other's hair as Bruce dominated the kiss, his lips (not even chapped, he still has the playboy ruse to put on for everyone. _Playboys don't have chapped lips_.) "All I've wanted to do was get you in mine."

"I'm right here now," Bruce whispered, sending a shiver down through his lover's spine. The grip on his hair loosened, as if he was just realizing how hard he was holding them--not that Bruce really minded.

Bruce's own fingers ran down the other's body, traveling down skin that he knew just as well as his own. His mouth followed, finding every scar that the green haired man had, pressing a chaste kiss against each one.

The black haired man was oh so content to do this, felt like this sweetness (this _love_ ) would make up for the time that he was gone. Maybe it was because sometimes it did, but not now, when a kiss on a bony hip and a breath that spread across his skin made him shudder, fingers tightening in Bruce's hair once again, earning him a chuckle.

"Am I teasing?"

His answer came in the form of a groan and a buck of pale hips. " _Yes_!"

He, of course, wanted friction, desperately needed it (but not from anything, no, he need his _Batsy_ ). Needed it from him because he delivered the strongest climaxes, made sure that he came down slowly, pleasantly, made sure that he understood what this was between _them_.

He was so needy that when Bruce put his mouth around his cock, his back arched off the bed. His hands left Bruce's hair to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure. Bruce pulled off, causing a _whimper_ before he pulled the hands down.

"So help me, I will tie them to the headboard again." He couldn't see them, but he imagined that at this point, Bruce's pupils would be blown wide and that they were as dark as the Bat's cape. Could imagine that, at this point, Bruce was in his mode where he'd dominate the situation _completely_ if he put up enough of a fuss. (Though, in all honesty, the thought of that sent another shiver down his spin. However, he was fairly certain that would put off getting off...and at this point, he just really didn't want that.)

Bruce kissed his forehead. "You know that I never want you to bottle _anything_ up." (It wasn't a question. He did, at least most of the time, know that. Not that he listened a lot.)

He squirmed, felt like Bruce was looking at him too much again. Even in this light (the light that was non existent, in all honesty), he felt like he could see everything. That was never a very comforting thought.

After a beat, Bruce went back down in between his legs, gently spreading them even more open, his giant hands guiding milky white thighs. He relaxed as Bruce resumed his lazy ministrations. His tongue licked slowly before softly sucking as his hands ran up and down white thighs, thumbs always pausing to circle jutting hip bones.

It was soothing, lulling him to a point where the only sounds coming out of him were soft moans and, at the very end, a whispered " _Bruce_."

When they settled down again, Bruce's arms were around him loosely but surely."I've had that in my head to do to you for days," he confessed as his hands came to rest on slightly defined abs. "I shouldn't be away from you for so long."

White fingers rested over the tan ones. "You said it yourself, I'm always inside your head."

Bruce snorted before pressing one last kiss to the other's neck. "I missed you."

In the darkness, he smiled. "Love you, too," (Batsy).


End file.
